Winter Facade
by sins.of.prose
Summary: [Sasunaru] Sasuke wants to take the relationship to another level, but it's nothing like what Naruto had in mind.... Dark AU fic Citrusy in flavor


AN: Shonen ai. Sasuke/Naruto who have just begun their relationship and are 18. Character death. AU in some ways. Dark, I guess. Not by my standards, heck, it's not even close but it's just a warning for all those looking for fluff. There's some in the beginning, which I had the hardest time writing and is why they are rather OOC. It's just…fluff isn't my thing. Hope you like any ways, and hope you review.

******************************

"Mmm." He nuzzled the other's neck, bodies pressed tightly against one another as he cuddling up as close as humanly possible. "You smell so good, you know that?" His mouth opened, teeth flashed briefly before a small cry filled the air.

"Don't, that hurts…" He pulled away, not wanting to leave, but pain always makes the body instinctively flinch. "So, just don't…" He can't move any further for his partner's arms have found him again, winding around him, bringing him back to the other's heat.

Sasuke murmured an apology, hands roughly running down the entire length of the other, his husky voice washing over Naruto, making his hair stand on end, among other things.

"It's your birthday, I guess I shouldn't have." His tongue snakes out, licking and sucking at his tan flesh, almost apologetically, while causing shivers to run down Naruto's spine and moans to creep out of his mouth. "What _do_ you want then?"

He flushed, a bright crimson against his bronze skin, humiliated at being found out, "I'm sorry, I'm just not…in the mood…" He trailed off not wanting to prolong his abject misery. The awkwardness remains however, and Naruto can feel his blush slowly spread to his ears.

Sasuke smiled. _Cute._ he thinks before his faces settled back into its usual smirk. "So, you'll be wanting ramen then, hmm?" He lifted one of Naruto's hands, their fingers interlaced together as he kisses the back. "Whatever the dobe wants, the dobe shall have."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" He snatched his hand away from the other's mouth, embarrassed blush turning to indignant flush. "Maybe I don't want to spend time with you, maybe I just want to be alone now!" He finished in a yell, annoyance evident in his eyes. They both know he's lying though; both have been alone for too long, the pain still fresh on their minds. Neither wants to return to that.

"Fine." Sasuke moved forward to drop his forehead down on to Naruto's, letting his eyes gaze deeply into Naruto's own.  "Let's go get your ramen…Naruto." He speaks softly and Naruto knows what he's asking, _Am I forgiven?_

He blushed again, happy the other took care to ask, before he gives a smile of consent _Of course you are._

They're both smiling now as they stand together to leave together, hands and hearts gently entwined

**********************

"And then I was like WHAM! and I had just cracked his jaw and all, but he still gets up! Dumbass is just asking for a beating! So I…" Naruto was energetically describing a recent skirmish with a group of Hidden Mist nin, telling Sasuke all about how he 'single-handedly defeated all twenty of them!'

Sasuke smiled briefly for the umpteenth time that night, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Naruto still saw it though.

Because when Sasuke smiles, he smiles like an explosion of light, so brief and small, it's like it was never there. But for the blinding brightness that is left in his eyes, Naruto would think that Sasuke hadn't smiled at all.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's face is suddenly inches away from his, eyes running over his face with something like…concern shining in his eyes.

Naruto pulled away harshly, embarrassed at being caught staring at Sasuke. "No—nothing." He stuttered out, turning away to recompose himself before he faces Sasuke again.

He missed the flash of red and the quick motions of a small package being drawn out and opened, its contents poured into his bowl.

He missed the spark of pain, before red turns to black again.

"Ah ha…so, where was I?" Naruto has turned back again, hand sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke smiled again, a strained smile that Naruto is too blinded to see. "You broke his jaw…"

***********************

Naruto giggled, a high pitched almost girlish giggle of drunken happiness. "An—an' den," he let out a small hiccup which makes him giggle again. He gestured about wildly, as if still involved in the battle he was reminiscing about, his body swaying slightly every which way.  "Shashuke! Ya shoulda sheen it!" He finally tripped over a piece of ice in the path that had stubbornly refused to melt.

Sasuke caught him by his scarf before he hit the snow covered ground. Sighing, he shook his head with a light smirk, "Didn't I tell you you couldn't handle all that sake?" He hauls the other back to his feet, but keeps his arm under Naruto's, gripping his coat tightly, almost as if he would break. "You really shouldn't have had so much; you'll have a killer hangover in the morning."

A giggle was his only answer. "Sho? I'll have Shasuke by me…" Naruto fell against his chest, arms slowly encircling Sasuke's neck, bringing his head down for a kiss. He missed. "Shasuke, when did ya grow three heads?" Naruto has a light frown on his face as he attempts to kiss all of them.

"Naruto," Sasuke reaches up, slowly unwinding Naruto's limbs from his body, "You should really go home."

Naruto pouts, bleary eyes barely focusing on Sasuke as he began to whine. "Shasuke…" he stomped his foot childishly, "I dun wanna!"

Sasuke scowled, voice taking an angrier tone, "You dumbass, I'm trying to keep you safe—" he stops short, casting his eyes downward in a split second of lost control before he regains himself. "Fine, just one last thing and then I'm dragging your stupid ass home. Forcefully, if I have to."

Naruto laughed, a cheerful sound laced with a freeness only achievable when drunk. "Then, then, let's go dancing!" He whirled about nearly falling over, hands twirling above his head like a ballerina. All inhibitions gone with the wind, he stumbled over to Sasuke, pulling him close as he clumsily twirled to music heard only by himself.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, embarrassment, shock, a range of emotions pass through his face as he attempted to pull himself free. "Stop!"

"Aww, but Shasuke shaid one lasht ting an den we go home…" Another pout graced Naruto's lips. "Beshides, I wanna shpeand more time wit Shasuke…like all dose pretty couples do, dancing togeda, sho close…" He looked up at that moment, azure eyes astoundingly clear for a drunken man, piercing Sasuke to the core of his being.

Sasuke started, aggravation melting away in the face of such pure, raw emotion. A smile made its way on to his face, "Fine, but let's go over here. There's not so much snow and ice on the ground."

Red eyes flashed momentarily before the blue ones had dropped from his own, but Naruto was too drunk to notice.

He giggled again, dragging Sasuke to the proposed site. "Here?" Naruto pulls at Sasuke's arm but he resists, shaking off his hand. 

"No," Sasuke reached out to smooth Naruto's bangs away from his eyes, "Dance for me."

Naruto laughed out loud this time, "But, I dun know howta dance!"

Sasuke smirked, a challenge lighting his eyes. "Well, it was your idea."

Naruto frowned at that, "Fine, I will."

He took a few steps forward, wobbling all the way, and then a few more. Finally, he turned to face Sasuke.

"Ready?" he called, _Sasuke seems kind of far away_, he groggily notes, _but it doesn't matter_. Naruto just wants to dance now, just wants to please Sasuke and prove him wrong.

Sasuke nodded, a short jerky movement of his head.

So Naruto dances, smooth, graceful movements that only one with a small lithe form such as his could ever pull off. Perhaps it's the sake, the way Sasuke was looking at him tonight, the way he _smiled_ at him and only him, but all Naruto knows is that his every emotions is coalescing inside, an amazing feel of absolutely everything swirling and churning, ecstasy reaching every part of his body. It left him feeling quite dizzy. He turned to smile at Sasuke, to tell him that it was all because he was here that he felt this way…

_*CRACK!*_

The ice broke beneath Naruto's feet and he fell with that last thought on his mind.

Sasuke flinched at the belated scream that is cut short by the splash of water.

He watched as those hands, so small yet so strong, flail about before silently disappearing from view.

He felt something, some indefinable _something_, crack inside along with the ice.

_Soon the water will freeze and there will no hole, no dancing, no Naruto._

He turned away, eyes slamming shut when he felt that burning prickle in his eyes. Sasuke bit his lip when, even squeezed as tightly as they can be, a mercury stream made its way down his face. He scratched absentmindedly at the throbbing seal, he knows _he's_ congratulating him on a job well done, but he doesn't want to feel that praise. He sat down slowly, bones freezing from the winter snow but he paid no mind to it.

 _Just there, right there _he thinks _was where he last danced, so beautiful, so carefree_. _But now, he's…gone…_

He shuddered and clutched tightly at the seal, _It shouldn't have been like this, it shouldn't!_

Sasuke's eyes burn again but this time he does nothing to stop the tears.

And the snow began to fall again as Sasuke died a little death inside.

~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~

AN: For those who are lost, the drug was like Tsunade's drug for Jiraiya (only made by Kabuto) which is why he felt dizzy and etc. and there was a genjustu cast by Sasuke when Naruto looked at him so Naruto didn't realize he was standing on thin ice. Minor mistake when I forgot Naruto's birthday is in October and as such there wouldn't be any ice but, oh, well. R&R please.


End file.
